


情书难寄

by jiangshanghan



Series: original female character [12]
Category: Tytania
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: AJ赢了之后，败者I沦为阶下囚，被T反撩的故事。





	1. 销唇胜利酒

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [谋士无双](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810387) by [jiangshanghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan). 



　　自伊德里斯·泰坦尼亚公爵（被宣告）收到战胜一方——即亚历亚伯特与朱思兰·泰坦尼亚公爵给予禁闭的处分之日起，已过了一周有余。战时双方的生活基本恢复了战前的平静。除伊德里斯之外的大部分战败方将领都获得宽大处理，悉数归复原职。　

　　第八代“无地藩王”亚述曼·泰坦尼亚宣布退位（发布了退位诏书），而后便再也没在公众的视野中出现过。官方消息称他到了边境行星隐居，但这只不过是“被放逐”的隐晦说法；也有人猜测他已被战胜方秘密处决，死不见尸。　　

　　でも，无论众说如何纷纭，藩王亚述曼就此低调地退出了历史舞台。　　

　　AJ联盟改革泰坦尼亚的清风在这时尚未吹拂起来，目前的工作重点是修复在战争中被损坏的设施及对阵亡将士家属的抚恤。两位曾被放逐的公爵——亚历亚伯特与朱思兰各司其职，整天忙得不可开交，于是“天城”也笼罩在忙碌的氛围中。　　

　　这时候反而清闲下来的，只有战败一方的部分高层人物和“泰坦尼亚之敌”方修利一行人。　　

　　亚历亚伯特与方修利有过一次会面，并表示不打算追究以前的事，两人也就“相逢一笑泯恩仇”。毕竟在巴格休海底的一战只是亚历亚伯特听从当时藩王的命令行事罢了，双方并没有非要敌对不可的理由。　　

　　只是，“流星旗军”中也有部分人仍对泰坦尼亚抱有无法轻易磨灭的憎恶——比如卡西米尔船长夫妇。对于他们，只好交由负责外交事宜的朱思兰公爵来处置。当然他也没有做什么追究，反倒是除了对船长曾遭受的不公待遇表示同情与歉意之外与其协商了经济赔偿的数额并达成最终的共识。船长的到了一艘在外观上和“正直老人”号相同而其内装备及性能决不可同日而语的新飞船（命名为正直老人三号），并于同时获得了合法航行通商的权利。总归化敌为友。　　

　　至于流星旗军的其他人，愿意留在天城并投身战后重建等工作的就留下来，其余希望离开的朱思兰也任他们离去。　　

　　李长迁到卢塔西行星国立政法大学任教，同时继续撰写他的“泰坦尼亚之兴亡”论文。　　

　　沙朗·亚姆杰卡尔回到泰坦尼亚军中，又当上了战术顾问。　　

　　路易斯·艾德蒙·帕吉斯和米哈伊尔·瓦伦科夫依旧跟着他们的方提督，还有亚朗·麦夫迪，和船长夫妇一起当货运商去了。　　

　　顺带一提，流星旗军的女战士雪拉芬·库帕茨婉拒了（认识不久但相见恨晚的）好友许琳琅的挽留，也跟着方修利等人离开了天城。　　

　　“想追方修利就直说好吗？”许琳琅的临别寄语引来一阵善意的笑声。“啊呀雪拉你住手！呜呜呜Alex我被欺负了QAQ”　　

　　“谁让你作死。”→_→　　

　　“是雪拉傲娇ま……啊呀方提督救命——”【ry　　

　　“说正经的。虽然认识也才一周吧，你这么快就要走了，我也不会想你的。无聊的时候可以call我，但别在睡觉时间。”　　

　　“一不小心居然和新一代泰坦尼亚藩王的恋人成为朋友，是上天在告诫我要放下仇恨吗？还好一直以来并未被其所蒙蔽，否则我一定会错失许多欢乐。”　　

　　此外，法尔密终于获准继任其父的爵位（侯爵），并暂代维尔达那帝国宫廷侍卫队长一职。　　

　　莉迪亚公主搭乘正直老人三号回祖国（艾宾格王国）去，预计将于几个月后返回天城。　　

　　以上，战胜的一方和打酱油的一方都安排的差不多了，接下来讲讲战败的一方（的高层人物们）。　　

* * *

 

　　由于被查出而失败的那场（图穷匕见）刺杀行动，伊德里斯的幺弟杰尔法一直被视作危险人物遭囚禁。说是监禁，除了不能离开住所之外，行动几乎不受影响。短期内依然无法扭转他对AJ联盟的成见，于是朱思兰下令让他暂时寄居在泰莉莎（Theresa Tytania）公爵夫人府上。　　

　　“这真是……这样对待儿童，真的没问题吗？”亚历亚伯特条件反射性地提问。　　

　　“总比你那位王牌幕僚当初提议的‘处决’要好。”朱思兰耸了耸肩作出回应。“能和那位夫人一起生活，对其个性也是一种不可多得的历练机会吧。”　　

　　如今他俩在庭院里喝茶的时间都当做旧日族长会议来度过，连许琳琅这样的工作狂都忍不住开始抱怨“除了睡觉和上厕所之外没有时间用来休息”，亚历亚伯特也只能无力地安抚说“很快就会好的”。　

　　以前是说过“仅凭伊德里斯一人无法维持‘天城’的运转”，如今增加人数变为二人却仍旧力不从心。面对这样的现实，就算是朱思兰也不得不开始思考“解除伊德里斯的禁闭将其释放来一同处理（战后）诸多杂事”这项提案的可行性。


	2. 悦耳败者叹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东山再起无非幻梦

　　难得出现在同族兄长意识之海中的战败者，此时虽然享受着闲暇，却仍以为这只不过是暴风雨来临前虚伪的平静。在被禁足期间，生活水平没有降低，只是一切可能被作为自杀工具的物品全被拿走或更换，现在伊德里斯府的视觉效果不如往日。另外多出来的是随处可见的侍从，不过一望即知是训练有素的军人——而且是亚历亚伯特麾下的军人。除了保护敌将的住处，更重要的是防止其自杀。　

　　当初得知自己战败时，伊德里斯自杀未遂（只是划破点儿皮）而幸得许琳琅阻止。之后那位A公爵麾下的王牌幕僚严令“务使伊德里斯求死不能”，结果他府上的许多宝贝藏品都不见了踪影。其实大部分被租给威尔达那帝国首都的博物馆展出并收取租金，然后进了AJ军费……

* * *

　　收到来信是在周三的上午。星历447年10月？日，正值丰收的深秋。原本由于战败而“门前冷落鞍马稀”，伊德里斯已有将近一个月没有接见任何来访者，所以对于谁会使用传统方式来联系自己感到好奇。　　

　　伊德里斯抓起酒瓶猛灌几口，接着转动晕乎乎的头颅，用他那双朦胧醉眼瞥去，只见信封右下角赫然写着狄奥多拉·泰坦尼亚伯爵夫人（女伯爵）的名字。　　

　　伊德里斯哼笑一声，活动修长的手指撕开信封，取出信纸摊在桌上。粗略浏览一番，无非问候近况，但在伊德里斯看来却是透着一股子优越感。他不禁有点恼火，也不知是酒精作用还是持续的状态使然，却还耐着性子读下去。　　

　　原来狄奥多拉自伊德里斯被禁足之日起便重获自由，此信也说到她与A公爵的幕僚及流星旗军的一位女战士相识的过程，最后夹了一张三人合影。很奇怪居然不是立体照片。　

　　难道她还期待我东山再起？伊德里斯无意识地皱眉。　

　　虽然迷迷糊糊想到这似乎是可利用的资源，但他目前还在寻求逃避现实之法。　　

　　如今AJ二人正值壮年，反击几乎没可能。　　

　　就连当初假意谈和时那场刺杀行动都失败。许琳琅无愧“王牌”之名，识破了伊德里斯的计划。由此可知，今后只要有她在，就无人能施展诡计当面击杀亚历亚伯特。

　　坐以待毙当然不是伊德里斯的行事风格，但现在不得不静观其变。这是因为周围已无心腹，光靠一个人，反击也无从谈起。他不相信这封信没被看守打开检视过，如此一来，自己若是回信，也是一样。

　　在酒精的作用下，伊德里斯陷入无梦的睡眠。

　　自被禁足之日起，“沉醉于酒精之海”的情形，尚不知何日得终。


	3. 山雨欲来

　　很难说酒精之海带给伊德里斯的究竟是逃避现实的愉悦感，还是心理上更深层次的痛苦。但，可以肯定的是，至少有“生理上感到极其不适”这一项。大量酒精进入身体后，使神经系统（遭遇）麻痹，进而引发了不分昼夜的昏睡，生物钟产生了紊乱。

　　这一觉醒来时，已是日落西山，伊德里斯摇摇晃晃地站起身来，将已经空了的酒瓶随手扔在地上。也许真的是酗酒使然，现在他还居然没有饥饿感。既然如此，可以找点别的事做，比如写信。

* * *

 

　　这么快就收到伊德里斯的回信，出乎狄奥多拉意料之外。工于心计的伯爵夫人虽然不动声色，还是立即展信开读。

　　即使伊德里斯目前还沉醉于酒精之海，也不至于料不到狄奥多拉根本不会相信他“状况良好”。

　　事实上，狄奥多拉正是受许琳琅之托，每日从监视伊德里斯的军队收集到有关信息并定期向朱思兰报告。

　　许琳琅抓住了好时机，对伯爵夫人的报复心理加以利用。

　　此时的伊德里斯还不知道，昔日的上位者与阶下囚双方地位（而今）已完全调转过来。

* * *

 

　　无关痛痒的场面话和强自镇定的谬论可以忽略不计。有用的信息少得可怜。除了脑海中的想法无法被确切得知，伊德里斯近日的动向全在狄奥多拉掌握之中。

　　或许这时候不该去信？真像在逗弄笼中鸟。

　　对于伊德里斯在其信末写到，由于自身受限，只好邀请狄奥多拉前来一叙，狄奥多拉表示……难以形容。

　　当然，还是得将这信息告知朱思兰公爵，尽管如此一来很可能刚好给对方放逐伊德里斯的借口。

　　狄奥多拉并没想伊德里斯复辟的可能性。

　　尽管AJ根基未稳，但这种情形不会持续太久，最终一定会做到能完全适应比往日更为繁忙的工作。

　　伊德里斯东山再起的机会，正像债券的价格波动幅度一样，随着时间的推移会越来越少。

　　而且，伊德里斯本身具有长期养尊处优形成的人格缺陷，在战前甚至要靠命令部下签署宣誓效忠的文件来聚拢人心，遭遇失败后也无法正视现实，反而利用酒精来逃避……种种行为，令人实在无法期待他会带来比前人更有力的变革局面。

　　所谓祸不单行，也不过如此。在树倒猢狲散的大势下，不能指望得到雪中送炭——伊德里斯从还未继承父亲的爵位时开始，甚至更早以前就习惯了无论什么事都自己一个人来做，当然不会抱持那样不切实际的（可笑的）想法。

　　（虽然）要想探究其内心或许还要花上一段时间，但也可以初步肯定这一点。

　　如果许琳琅这时有闲，一定会默默地在心里先为伊德里斯点上一支蜡烛——尽管这个世界的一切对她而言只不过是一部持续上演/播出的（3D）历史剧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 论女主的可怕性：  
> 原作写过IT二人本来合作，但伊某日忽然发宝气就把T软禁了。  
> 现在我写到双方地位倒转，X是利用T的报复心理。所以在说这里写到X简直可怕，其实在利用心机比自己深的人。当然J不会不管，也就演变为J在牵制T，X基本不管。  
> X利用两个心机比自己深的人互相牵制，虽然不排除J知道这层，但J还是愿意监视I。所以，J不说破，X也利用这点，不费力的维持了这局面。


	4. 鸿门宴去无留意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次会面

　　会面的时间是周六的上午。但从卫兵们监视所得的情报来看，伊德里斯甚至没有停止酗酒的打算，直到周五晚上洗漱之前还抓着酒瓶不放。　　

　 _噢，至少他还知道要洗漱。_ 　

　　狄奥多拉对伊德里斯预备如何接待自己感到很好奇，因为看起来他没做任何准备。

　　 _虽然目前落魄，但该有的礼仪总还是要装装样子的吧？_ 　　

　　她不由得自嘲。　　

　　 _似乎没必要如此认真看待这次会面。_ 　

　　但转念一想，以此让伊德里斯以为她还有所期待，或许留有余地会更好。　　

* * *

 

　　 _如果他还能浮上酒精之海的表面，认出我今天穿了往日初次见面时那套衣服，我也就姑且认为他还有点希望吧_ ——带着伪少女心，狄奥多拉如是想着，走进了伊德里斯府邸的正门。　　

　　如果伊德里斯现在的颓废只是刻意为之（演出）的伪装，那么他今后会如何施行重归高位的计划呢？第一步会是“拉拢狄奥多拉”吗？

　　也和最初一次来访时相同，由正门直通向大屋的行道两旁矗立着高大的常绿乔木。　　

　　季节使然，银杏树叶镀上了一层金色，与从东方的地平线逐渐爬升到相当高度的朝阳相映成趣。暖风拨弄着树叶，演奏出窸窸窣窣的脆响，与林间清脆的鸟鸣声相应和。　

　　如此美景，只可惜暂时没有欣赏的兴致。狄奥多拉收回目光，同时面色忽然一沉。因为她的头皮感到了他人的视线。　　

　　默然立于二楼会客室的窗前，伊德里斯左手抓着茶杯，右手支在窗棂【窗台】上，双眼紧盯着下方正在走近的狄奥多拉。　　

　　如果他的表情不是如此冷漠【过于严肃】，定会让人以为那是深情的凝♂视。　　

　　可笑，伊德里斯公爵何尝对他人付出过炽烈的真情？　　

　　正因如此，也令人无法消除对他的戒心。　

　　伊德里斯一直以来所钟爱之物只有权势，依靠相似的血液维持的亲族间的关系也十分淡薄。（不然拉德摩兹也不会这么容易跳反）　　

　　或许他认为，一旦手握重权便能获得数倍于之前所付出代价的回报，所以不怕失去。当然，这种观点并非一无是处，可惜拥有这种观点的伊德里斯一心求胜，就反而容易失败。　　

　　如今的泰坦尼亚，更需要采取稳健的统治措施，而不是像伊德里斯一贯富有攻击性的做法。但他自己是意识不到这一点的。　　

* * *

 

　　狄奥多拉走进会客厅时，发现茶点竟然都已经准备好了，可见伊德里斯的精神虽不可避免地受到酒精的影响，却还没忘记最基本的待客之道。　　

　　从另一个方面而言，可以解释为伊德里斯已经打起精神，准备迎接接下来可能会发生的任何事。当然，伊德里斯本身是具有相当程度的知识储备及较坚强的精神力，故而很难做到长时间的颓唐，几乎没可能一蹶不振。

　　如果以上推断不幸全部命中事实，狄奥多拉确实必须付出同等的精力来与之周旋，而不能有丝毫懈怠，更不能抱有侥幸心理。　　

　　她所面对的是昔日的床笫之友和支配者。　　

　　紧张的气氛在双方面对面坐下来之前就已弥漫开来。袅袅上升的水汽直竖在茶杯里，恰似插在桌上的两把利剑。

　　伊德里斯当然不会钝感到对此毫无所觉。虽然思维尚未恢复到正常水平，已经可以凭借多年以来养成的惯性做出下意识的反应：“有劳伯爵夫人大驾光临。请坐。”　　

　　可别以为狄奥多拉会吃他这一套。　　

　　她在柔软的沙发上坐下，与面前的男人对视。“早上好，伊德里斯公爵先生。我很荣幸。”　　

　　“好久不见了。别来无恙？”伊德里斯似笑非笑。他打算先表现得柔和一些，以使对方放松警惕，接着伺机趁虚而入。　

　 _但事情没那么简单。_

　　“托您的福，还是老样子。”狄奥多拉回以虚假的微笑。“您今天的气色也不错。”　

　　伊德里斯咬紧了牙关。

　 _游戏才刚刚开始。_


	5. 天淡银河风不定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些分析

　　第一次会谈，没有谈到任何实质性内容，自然没有什么进展——这是双方意料之中的事。

　　接下来，伊德里斯仍将采取主动。他打算先诱敌深入再以一招制之，不会操之过急。

　　狄奥多拉比他更有耐性，既没有性命之忧又暂时没有除了“监视伊德里斯”之外的工作，尽可以打持久战。而这也在她计划之中——她打算长期抗战并趁机渔利。

　　虽然这次是狄奥多拉欣然应邀前去，但目前还无人能肯定她会被伊德里斯的节奏所裹挟而随之起舞。

* * *

 

　　接获有关此次会面的情报，朱思兰和许琳琅都只是报以一笑。

　　 _伊德里斯是瓮中之鳖，不足为惧。他目前所能寻求的助力只有狄奥多拉一人而已，活动能力非常有限，尽在AJ掌握之中。_ ——至少，当时的朱思兰是如此认为。

　　 _狄奥多拉是纯粹的利己主义者，不会蠢到为了伊德里斯开出的空头支票而甘冒与AJ对抗的风险，但有可能发生无法控制的意外，而开始寻求和平演变之途。_ ——许琳琅期待着今后随时间的推移而能得到事实来印证自己的判断。

　　朱思兰并未在战胜后如他自己往日所构想的一样立即放逐伊德里斯，而是将其搁置。许琳琅暂时不知道他又有何新打算，便顺水推舟把监视的工作移交了大部分给他。 _或许他只是直觉性地认为伊德里斯还有可以利用之处，所以不愿简单化的处置。于是，加强了警备工作是在给伊德里斯施压，以期获得……什么呢？_

　　伊德里斯当然不会不清楚自己所处的究竟是何等险境，但也无可奈何。他从来没有意识到自己的性格缺陷，却一味指责他人。这样所引起的后果之一就是连他的胞弟拉德摩兹也离他而去。

　　拉德摩兹虽然略显驽钝，却也并非六亲不认、大奸大恶之徒。如果AJ联盟打算将伊德里斯或杰尔法处决，拉德摩兹一定会出面为他们求情。他本身其实具有相当的人情味，但日常表现是缺乏管教的顽劣过度（这一点将会随着时间推移而渐渐好转）也可以说是欺软怕硬，只要能像许琳琅一样把他打趴下（或者像AJ一样地位超然）就能获得他相当分量的敬畏。

　　相比伊德里斯，拉德摩兹更愿意听从许琳琅的话。这不只是因为将两人的性格作了比较，也不是因为地位变化，而是因为拉德摩兹意识到许琳琅虽然在“敌对一方” 也会利用自己却还不至于要算计到杀死自己反而会回报以力保安全。反观伊德里斯，则一定会在出问题时拿拉德摩兹来当替死鬼。

　　本来，拉德摩兹在伊德里斯心目中也只不过是扩张势力的工具罢了。伊德里斯在父亲死后已经淡薄了亲情，醉心于权势。与之相对的是，许琳琅的地位本已超然，几乎没有再往上升的空间，而且她的权欲远远不如伊德里斯，自然不会将拉德摩兹当做扩张势力的工具。

　　现在，拉德摩兹暂时充当家长，也忙得不可开交，没时间看望伊德里斯，倒被以为是背叛，实在冤枉。其实，他比任何人都希望伊德里斯能早日回来，将家长的大权接手过去，这样一来他也就能像战前一样悠闲度日。虽然已经成年，他还是贪玩，再说人都会偷懒。

　　本来，只要伊德里斯活着，就能高枕无忧，但他被囚，也就帮不上忙。

　　“大姐，我大哥啥时候才能回来啊？”

　　“时机未到，只好让你先受累了。”

　　“啥时机？”

　　“等他不再有旺盛得不切实际的权欲之时。”

　　“现在我真的很累……”

　　“我会提议派人去帮你。”比如沙朗·亚姆杰卡尔。

* * *

 

　　属于拉德摩兹的插曲暂且按下不表。许琳琅有其他的考量。

　　 _随着朱思兰起舞，会带来诸多不便。或许，他当初勾勒家族的未来蓝图时，没有考虑过，大把的事实已经充分证明，从神坛上降回到凡人地位之后，将会遭遇难以想象的迫害，“秋后算账”甚至于会导致整个家族的毁灭。朱思兰所期望实现的变革，真的需要剧烈到如此地步吗？答案显然是否定的。但不得不承认，丧失权力会促使反泰坦尼亚势力的行动，意即泰坦尼亚一族在取得如此辉煌的一切之后（由于多行不义）已经没有退路了。_

_泰坦尼亚家族中的年青一代能承受这样的后果吗？“个人对增加权势不感兴趣”当然是一种与生俱来的权利，但身处高位的人又有家族的牵绊，很难放下一切，并承担随之而来的打击。_

_如果朱思兰是打算牺牲自己这一代（来承受敌对势力的打击），也太天真了。_ 可悲的是，许琳琅不认为自己能与之坦诚相待，而是不得不在某些方面进行对立。


	6. 来日方长

　　就连狄奥多拉也能感觉到许琳琅和朱思兰的貌合神离，更不用说几乎与其形影不离的亚历亚伯特。

　　“我能知道你为何不待见朱思兰卿吗？”

　　这样提问（暂时）只能换来悲悯的眼神作为回答。许琳琅暂时也不打算对亚历亚伯特坦白。 _即使坦白说了又有何作用？说不定亚历亚伯特会支持这种做法。（因为担心变革会引火烧身）_

　　 _有必要尽快解除伊德里斯的禁闭状态，好让他来制约朱思兰，以免过于剧烈的变革造成无法控制的后果。_ 但也正如许琳琅自己所说， _伊德里斯的权欲过于旺盛，故而放他出来这一行动也需要从长计议，不可操之过急。_

　　拉德摩兹与狄奥多拉碰面，其实也在许琳琅计划之中。故作无意的松口， _“收敛权欲”这一信息或将通过狄奥多拉传达给伊德里斯。但目前为止还无法期待。_ 许琳琅等着伊德里斯将频繁地与狄奥多拉接触。

　　 _毕竟是异性间的接触，又有昔日基础，由此可以产生微妙的改变。只是时间上或许较长，可能会花费数月之久……但相比之后的漫长岁月，几个月又算得了什么？_ （正如某刺杀事件之前，许花了一周来准备应对）

* * *

　　在接下来的两周内，IT二人不负众望，几乎每隔一两天必会面一次。虽然每次谈论的话题都没什么营养（当然，国内新闻还是会谈的），但伊德里斯多少也能从中了解到AJ的动向。而且，狄奥多拉没有隐瞒与许琳琅交友的事。　　

　　“说来好笑，居然是在逛书店时相见的。虽然一年前就有过一面之缘，但万万想不到，如今的情形竟然产生了如此的巨变……”　　

　　傍晚的阳光（恒星光芒）像浓稠的蜂蜜，恋恋不舍地停留（黏）在伊德里斯的阳台上。面前的年轻女子，周身镀上柔和的暖黄色，苍蓝色的眼眸绽放着奇特的神采。　　

　　伊德里斯有些发怔，但在别人看来当然只是“他陷入了沉思”。过了半晌，他才慢吞吞地道：“我（一直）在想，她究竟是从何而来。从以往发生的事件来看，她所表现出的智慧和高度精准的预判，不像是接受当代教育的女性所为，倒像是先看了历史书上写的我们一族的故事，再进入到书中参与这段历史……当然，这只是我的幻想。”　

　　狄奥多拉也并不想打扰他，径自起身打算告辞。“我待得够久了。”　

　　“伯爵夫人，你不是很闲吗？何必急着离去？”　　

　　“噢，我只是不想打扰您太久罢了。再说，会面的机会不还多得是吗？”　

　　“话是这么说没错，但如此一来，像是在责怪我招呼不周。”

　　 _原来你也知道你招待不周？_ 狄奥多拉斜睨着空杯们。她觉得口干舌燥，迫切需要回到自己的车上，来一杯鲜榨果汁！　　

　　“（顺带一提）我有个想法，还望伯爵夫人成全。”　

　　“如是我能力范围之内的事，定当尽力而为。”

　　“这真是再好不过了。”伊德里斯露出了难得的狡狯的笑容。　　

　　“那么，您需要我做的究竟是什么事呢？”狄奥多拉没想到自己急着脱身之时随口一句客套话竟会落人口实，立即被伊德里斯反客为主加以利用，只好硬着头皮应付。可见和他谈话绝不能松懈！　　

　　“其实也不是什么大事，但对我们二人来说，这必是极好的必定是有好处的。”伊德里斯稍稍加快了语速，“我看你每回都要乘车跑来跑去，既麻烦又容易疲劳，不如就此商定暂住寒舍，也方便随时进行愉♂快的交流。”　　

　　 _我还当是啥事呢，没想到……忽然加快了行动的速度。但也早该想到，我不可能由此轻易就范——倒是早有心理准备，只是没想到会这么快。_ 狄奥多拉定了定神，直视伊德里斯。“盛情难却，那我就不客气地继续打扰了。”　

　　 _才过了第一关，还有得玩呢……_

　　两人的目光交汇——


	7. 未完待续

　　待“狄奥多拉在伊德里斯府中留宿”的消息传到身在天城的两位公爵耳中，他俩都不可避免的有微妙的震动。　　

　　“如此一来，伊德里斯的生活就更有趣了。但这是否为他挟持人质之策呢？”亚历亚伯特双眸闪烁着深思的光芒。　　

　　“不能这么说。毕竟，还可以稍微期待一下伯爵夫人所带来的变化。”朱思兰说着将目光投向身为监视同盟者的许琳琅。　　

　　“即使将我们安排在伊德里斯府中的军队忽略不计，难道他会天真到以为靠挟持那个女人就能逼迫令我们乖乖就范吗？”许琳琅不得不发表同意朱思兰的意见。“况且，他们二人也是貌合神离。别忘了，伊德里斯曾因一时之气，下令禁闭狄奥多拉。”　　

　　“女人的报复心……”朱思兰露出无可奈何的表情。　　

　　许琳琅刚一皱眉，亚历亚伯特已经开口打断道：“朱思兰卿，请注意你的言辞！换作是你，在相同的处境中，难道不会对伊德里斯产生戒备心吗？”这对亚历亚伯特而言是难得的无礼举动和相当严厉的指责。　　

　　许琳琅立刻在心里给亚历亚伯特狂点了一万个赞。

　　朱思兰像是遇到相当严重的打击，呈现了片刻的空白。他好一会儿才重整了思绪，并郑重地向许琳琅道歉。后者保持不悦的表情，一言不发，冷眼盯着他足有十秒，然后转身给了亚历亚伯特一下熊抱。


End file.
